Altered Paths
by Teiko-Kiyoshi
Summary: What if Obito wasn't saved by Madara but by another person. How would everything have turned out? What would have happened in the war? Rated T because I'm paranoid. I own the ocs used in this story, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prologue

**This** **is** **just** **a** **vague** **idea** **that** **I** **got, I** **don't** **know** **if** **I** **have** **to** **the** **skill** **to** **make** **all** **this** **work, I** **doubt** **that** **greatly** **tho. I** **wanna** **know** **if** **you** **guys** **like** **this** **idea** **or** **not, then** **I'll** **see** **if** **I'll** **continue** **this. I'm** **gonna** **search** **for** **a** **beta-reader** **so** **anyone** **who** **wants** **to** **help** **just** **send** **me** **something.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'  
_

Normal POV.

The boulders were falling fast as Obito layed beneath one himself. His right side was crushed and there was no saving him and he knew that all to well.

Kakashi and Rin his teammates didn't want to leave him behind even if the chances of his survival were slim.

But now with his left eye given to Kakashi as a gift for becoming a jounin, he didn't see them leave but heard their footsteps fading away.

The last thing he heard from them was Rin scream his name, her voice had been so troubled.

Obito smiled, his friends were safe and alive. The boulders fell even harder but Obito didn't feel anything hit his left side.

A silence stretched around him, he assumed that maybe the boulders had fallen and made a hollow space by touching each other so that they pressed against each other and didn't fall.

If it was like that then his death would be much slower. Not like anyone would come to save him.

'This is how I'm going to die isn't it? At least Kakashi and Rin are safe.' Obito thought grimly as he twitched his finger.

He felt like hours went by until he heard a shuffle somewhere around him.

Someone was here and he wanted to know who. Boulders were being moved above him.

Obito's curiosity only grew by the minute, who was this person who was doing this. Were they aware that he was here?

Until it hit him, well nothing did but he felt a small breeze above his head. It seemed to stroke him worryingly, but it calmed him down.

The person stood above him, he felt their presence. And then the rock that had crushed him was slowly but surely being moved away from his body.

He felt like he could breath again, his sight was a bit blurry. But a persons face was surely above him.

"You're very lucky that I was around." The person murmered silently.

Obito cheekily smiled in this moment of escaping from death.

He was saved.

 **That's** **it, I** **don't** **know** **how** **this** **will** **turn** **out. Honestly** **I** **haven't** **even** **finished** **the** **series** **yet, I'm** **just** **at the** **part** **were** **Obito** **changes** **and** **becomes** **the** **ten** **tailes jinchuuriki.**  
 **See** **ya (^0^)/!**


	2. The Savior(s)

**This is the first official chapter of this story, hope you enjoy and I hops all of this works out.** **Thank you to all the people who commented!**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

-Unknown location-

Normal POV.

When Obito woke up he felt save and alive. He was laying on a bed and as soon as he realised that he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a wooden cabin seeing the room had a wooden floor, walls and roof. The window besides the bed he was laying on was closed with curtains, the light that streamed through them was his only source of light.

He pulled the curtains open and saw trees outside, presumibly he was in a forest. He looked back in the room and saw his clothes and goggles on a chair next to his bed.

Obito looked down at himself and saw that he was bandaged greatly, his whole right side was bandaged and an eyepatch was a top his left eye socket.

That's why he only saw half of everything, he would have to get used to his half sight. When the Uchiha tried the stretch he let out a groan of pain.

His left side hurt massivly, it wasn't fully healed yet. Obito heard footsteps outside the room and looked at the door.

He tensed slightly until the door opened up and revealed a woman in her mid-twenties, her hair was a dark brown and reached her shoulders, her eyes light red. She was of average hight and had an athletic build.

That was all he could make up from just looking at her. The woman looked suprised and then came to his side cautiously.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly, her eyes scanning over his bandages.

"I'm feeling good but my right side hurts so much." Obito responded politly.

"Hmmm, I'll go and get you some painkillers." She hummed and went back to the door.

"Wait umm, who are you exactly?" The ravenette asked her with a curious look on his face.

"My name is Sugano Hana." Hana answered before she left the room.

Obito sat dumfounded on the bed, who was this woman and was she the one who saved him?

A few minutes later Hana returned with some painkillers and a glass of water to wash them away.

She gave the glass to him with a little smile and he accepted it with a 'thanks' before taking the pills too and pouring them down. Hana sat down after she handed him the medicine.

"So were you the one who saved me?" He asked her now even more curious for an answer.

"No, it wasn't me who saved you. It's the grumpy looking guy in the doorway named Sugano Jiro, my husband." She explained as she then pointed at the male in the doorway.

Obitos jaw dropped mentally, he hadn't even sensed the guy! Who were these people?!

"I'm the one who healed you." Hana said snapping the Uchiha from his thoughts.

"Thank you so much for healing me!" He yelled out as he bowed his head in gratitude.

Hana was very suprised by his gesture and quickly waved her hands in front of her.

"It's nothing at all, Jiro brought you in and asked me to heal you. It's as simple as that." She rapidly spoke as she stopped waving her hands.

"Wow, you must be a really good medic Sugano-san!" Obito exclaimed making a blush appear on Hana's face.

"Maybe, I don't know." Hana muttered as she looked down at her hands that layed in her lap.

A silence began to surround them and Obito felt akward, Jiro was still standing in the doorway and had looked and listened to the whole exchange.

He remembered finding the kid.

-Flashback-

 _Normal POV._

 _Jiro was jumping from tree to tree while he was back on his way to the cabin where he lived with his wife._

 _He was very aware of the war that raged around them, but he wasn't getting involved with any of that._

 _And nobody could come close to them, he had surrounded their cabin with all kinds of traps and it was in a long range too._

 _His curiousity spiked tho when he heard a big blast nearby, Jiro stopped at a tree and placed his back against it while looking at the other side._

 _Smoke and dust had rised around the area further away and who knows what had happened, the silence was disturbed by a scream but that was the only thing that he heard._

 _He felt the chakra signatures of quite a few shinobi so he concealed his own quickly before anyone caught him lurking around._

 _He felt the shinobi leaving the area and went towards the place of the explosion. There he found a place that was full of rocks, probably a cave that had caved in._

 _But through all the rubble he felt a weak chakra signature, someone was under there and still alive but dying._

 _Jiro was having an internal conflict, he could safe this person and actually safe a live for once in place of taking one like he normally did._

 _He then decided to not wast anymore time and began removing the rocks, some were heavier than other but he broke no sweat when removing them._

 _He finally got to see the live that he would hopefully safe and saw a boy from around twelve years old and probably a genin._

 _He stopped scanning the boy and went further with removing the big rock that was crushing the ravenette._

 _This one was a bit of a problem and it took him a few minutes before he fully removed it, but he did it and he was relieved._

 _The boy had fallen unconscious and Jiro didn't wast any time before picking him up and going home._

 _Hana his wife would have a big job healing him, she had been a former medic and a good one at that. Not as great as Tsunade Senju but he knew that they weren't that far apart, Hana had just come from a no name village and had hidden herself pretty well._

 _She never liked attention anyway, she also lacked the combat skills to even come close to the Slug Princess._

 _Once he arrived at home she had come to help him immediatly, while the boys right side was crushed it didn't mean that it was gone. She could safe the kid and she was gonna do that_

 _After the long operation they layed him in the spare bedroom and waited until he awoke._

-Flashback done-

Normal POV.

"So what's your name?" Hana questioned with a light smile.

"My name is Uchiha Obito and I wanna become the next Hokage!" Obito exclaimed cheerfully as he pumped his left hand in the air.

Jiro stiffened at the boys name and that wasn't missed by Hana, but she just went further with the conversation.

"That's quite an ambition that you have there." She noted as her eyes narrowed slightly, it wasn't a suspicious gesture she was just curious.

"Yes, and it'll become a reality one day," The Uchiha announced happily, a closed eye smile present on his face.

Jiro closed the door and leaned against it, he couldn't let the kid go. He'd spill where they were and he and his wife would be in big trouble.

He was a missing nin, a rogue. They were searching for him all over the nations because he was a traitor.

If this kid would tell them who saved him they'd come after Hana and him and it wouldn't end well, the kid needed to stay here. Although it was sad to break the kid's big dream.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, this was really troublesome.

While inside the room, Obito was looking curiously at the door that had closed. Why did Jiro close it?

Hana sighed and put up a smile, she and Jiro would have a long talk after this. She stood up and excused herself from the room.

Obito's eyes never left her back until she left the room, when the door closed behind the woman the ravenette was curious to how this situation would turn out.

But he needed to return to Konoha and fast, Kakashi, Rin and Minato-sensei needed to know that he was alive. Alive and breathing, ready to protect them.

-Konoha-

Normal POV.

A silence rang around the village that was in mourning, a top the Hokage building a ceremony was held to honour all the losses that they had experienced.

Among them were Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara, they had their heads down and didn't speak a word.

Their friends like Guy and Kurenai had given them consoling words for the loss of their teammate but it didn't help, they lost Obito and they wouldn't get him back.

After the ceremony, the memorial stone was revealed and it was there that people could find Kakashi most of the time.

Both Guy and Rin tried to get him away from there but it didn't work, he'd always return.

Obito had died saving his life and he didn't feel like he deserved it, Obito's dream to be Hokage would never be realised.

But no one knew that the Uchiha was still alive, hidden away in the forests of Kusagakure where no one could find him under the watching eye of the rogue nin, Jiro Sugano.

 **That's it for the first chapter, it as much as I can do and I hope that everything was well writen. See ya**!


	3. Why!

**Part three of this story and I'm hoping that you're enjoying it so far. I have a lot to work out since Obito is in Kusagakure in the place of in the akatsuki, but guess what since he's not releasing the kyuubi, guess who's still alive?**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

-Unknown location-

Normal POV.

Obito opened his eyes after a good nights rest that he seriously needed, after yesterdays conversation and with his wounds, he ended up quite exhausted.

He rubbed his eye and looked around the room that he was in, he'd almost forgotten where he was.

He pulled the curtain open just like yesterday and saw the same forests, the Uchiha wondered when he'd return to Konoha. It would be a big suprise for his team.

All of a sudden his stomach rumbled and Obito realised just how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten antyhing the other day either.

Somebody knocked on the door and he perked up, the door opened and there stood Hana with a tray in her hands.

"I see you're awake, I figured you'd be hungry so I made you some food." The brunette said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her back.

She made her way to Obito who was still on the bed, she wouldn't let him walk for a long time until his leg was fully healed and they could start his rehabilitation.

She placed the tray on his lap and sat herself down on his bed, Obito's eyes sparkled at the sight of food. He quickly yelled his 'itadakimasu' and digged in, he had no difficulity eating with one arm.

Hana giggled as she watched the Uchiha boy scarfing all the food down fastly, he was an adorable kid and she thought of the fact that he'd almost died because of the war.

"So Hana-san, when can I leave this place?" Obito asked once he finished his breakfast, the question caused Hana to freeze.

She'd already talked to Jiro about this and he didn't want him leaving this place, it would be a danger for both of them.

"Well, I won't let you leave until all your injuries are healed and that's gonna take some time." She mentioned as a trickle of sweat slid down the side of her face.

The nervous air around her wasn't missed by the ravenette but he accepted the answer nonetheless.

After that she took the tray and exited the room, a few minutes after her departure Jiro opened the door and entered.

Obito got a clear look at the man this time and scanned him, he had black hair and purple eyes. The half of his face was masked with bandages like Kakashi and what looked like an ANBU mask hanging on the side of his head.

"You look like a friend of mine." He pointed out as he narrowed his eyes at the memory of Kakashi.

Jiro didn't answer and just leaned against the wall at the end of the ravenettes bed, Obito glared at him in a childish manner.

"I can't let you return to your village Uchiha." The masked man commented once he determined he had the kids attention.

"What?!" The knucklehead shouted in shock, he needed to go back to the village and this guy wasn't letting him.

"Why?!" He immediatly continued, his voice equally loud like with his last question.

"I just can't, it wouldn't be safe for either me or Hana." Jiro spoke.

Obito was highly confused, why was it dangerous to let him go? How was it a danger to them? He didn't understand it.

"I don't understand." He voiced as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Look Uchiha, I'm not liked in any of the nations and if they were to find out it was me who saved you they would come after me. Knowing that I saved you is like revealing to them that their enemy is still alive." The oldest male explained.

"You're a rogue nin aren't you?" The Uchiha boy guessed, it was the first thing he thought of when the man had mentioned it would be a danger for others finding out where him and his wife were.

Jiro nodded his head and a silence stretched around them, this guy was a rogue nin and a traitor. Obito didn't know what to think of him.

"Why did you save me?" He asked eventually.

"... I thought that for once in my life I could safe a life in place of taking one." He confessed hesitantly with a sigh.

The younger ravenette's eyes widened at the answer, that was the not answer that he expected. He expected something like 'You were just lucky that I was around' or something arrogant like that.

This was actually a decent reason and a good one at that, but it didn't stop the fact that he wanted to return to his village.

"I can't keep you here forever, but I will try to do that for as long as I can." Jiro sighed before taking his leave leaving Obito a little bit shocked.

The boy sighed after that and layed down on the bed, he still couldn't move his leg and it would probably take a while for it to be fully healed.

And he had nothing to do, what would he do in his time of recovery? Jiro and Hana seemed like such good people, or Hana at least. He wondered what Jiro had done to make him a rogue nin, on the other side he didn't want to know what he was capable off.

The ravenette looked at the window, the only thing he could see were trees and they weren't that much entertainement either.

-Outside the room-

Normal POV.

Hana sat on the couch in the room while Jiro leaned against the wall, it was eerily silent in the room and it didn't help to diffuse Hana's anxiety.

"Jiro, we can't keep him here forever." She pointed out with a frown on her face.

"I know, but we can't let him go either." Jiro countered as he looked at his wife. The sad look on her face made his heart clench, he hated to see her sad.

"He needs to return to his village, his family and friends are probably so worried right now." Hana protested, her worry for the boy was evident.

"You know why Hana, if they start questioning him about who saved his life they would figure it out eventually." The male sighed.

"I know, I just don't want anything bad to happen." Hana said as she held her head in her hands.

Jiro moved forward to the couch and sat down next to her, he layed his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his chest.

The silence returned, although this time it wasn't a nervous one, it was comfortable.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jiro confessed while he kissed her head lovingly.

He wouldn't ever want to lose her, she was his everything and he would go insane without her.

 **That's it for this update, I hoped you guys liked it. Honestly I have nothing written beyond this point so ideas are welcome. See ya (^0^)/!**


End file.
